


Imagines or Drabbles for Obey Me!

by Ren (mizdarknezz3)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Agender Character, Anxiety Attacks, Coming Out, Cussing, Domestic Violence, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Misgendering, Other, Self-Harm, abused MC, reader isn't a child anymore but they've been abused since childhood if that makes sense?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizdarknezz3/pseuds/Ren
Summary: A collection of Obey Me! Shall We Date Drabbles or Imagines, open for requests! Rules inside. Tags will be added as writing comes in.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 111





	1. Finding out MC self harms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work in this fandom and my second work on AO3. I'm Ren and I use they/them pronouns. As the summery says the rules are here! Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! Please request if you would like. I would like to warn that I'm only on chapter 17 but I have been spoiled so I don't mind seeing spoilers, but that also means I really don't know Belphie too well. If you have any tips I'd love to read them! 
> 
> Trigger warning: Self harm
> 
> Rules:  
> I don't really know how to write sex and I am highly uneducated in kinks so requests for those wouldn't really be fun for anyone involved. Sorry :(
> 
> I am okay writing sensitive topics as you can probably tell from the chapter title! I may need to do some research and if I feel I am not able to represent something well I will let you know. 
> 
> I do not have a set update schedule as I am a busy college student with health issues but I will do my best!
> 
> The MC will be written as gender neutral unless otherwise specified. 
> 
> Please specify who you want written for. If not I'll just assume all seven brothers.
> 
> I will not write romantic for Luke but if you want some sibling or adopted parent kind of thing hell yeah.
> 
> Please specify if you want things romantic or platonic, if you don't I'll assume romantic.

Lucifer:

He had gotten back to the House of Lamination earlier than he told you, he had noticed you seemed more down and mentioned it to Diavolo who encouraged him to spend some extra time with you. He didn’t text you since it didn’t seem important to, it was only a half an hour difference. You had told him you were going to just stay in the house that night anyway. When he entered the house none of his brothers could be seen, which was suspicious but something he could handle later. Instead he went straight for his room, which you had practically moved into. It seemed a waste of space to have a bedroom that was never used. The two of you decided to make it an office space, that way Lucifer had a place to work in private still. You weren’t in your shared room. Sometimes, when you wanted to be left alone, you would hide out in Lucifer’s study room, since the other brothers never went in there. He checked there next. It was his room so there was no need to knock on the door, he opened it without a second thought and froze on sight. There you were, all of your clothes discarded on the floor, sitting in his chair with a double edged razor blade in one hand, cuts on your legs and chest. You stared at him with wide eyes and his immediate reaction was to march over to you and take the blade away. For once he didn’t know what to say, what to do. Part of him was tempted to ask you who did this to you despite the evidence being clear that you did. He didn’t understand why you would do this. What made it worse was that the longer he looked at you the more it became clear that you had been doing this for a long time. The wounds were still bleeding. His mind went into automatic mode, he needed to take care of you first. The anger was still there, but he was able to push it aside and leave the room to grab bandages and medicine to keep the wounds disinfected. When he came back his anger melted slightly when he saw you sobbing. He put the supplies down for a moment and put his hand on your cheek to lift it up. 

“It’ll be okay dear, I’m right here.” He told you, because it would be okay. He would make it okay. He didn’t care how long it would take but he would always protect you, even from yourself.

Mammon:

You and Mammon still had separate rooms, he couldn’t bear to give up his things and it left no space for any of your belongings to be brought in. But it was a rare night that the two of you would sleep separately. Mammon would never admit it but he loved to cuddle. Another problem with your sleeping arrangements was he rarely ever got to cuddle with you at night while you were awake. You would go to sleep at reasonable times and he would climb into bed with you around three or four in the morning. Tonight you had told him you were going to bed in your room, at seven pm. He tried to convince you to stay up later with him but you were persistent. So he was left alone. At first he tried to tell himself that he would just go out and come up with a scheme to make some money, but all of his ideas involved you. He thought of poking through the fridge to steal some of Beel’s food again, but now he knew that your room was full of things that were important to you and it would stink if it was destroyed. It would especially be bad if it were destroyed while you were in it. He messed with Levi for a little while but eventually the otaku kicked him out of his room because of some raid about to start. Only an hour had passed. Then Mammon got a great idea, he’d just cuddle with you until you were both asleep. Maybe watch some T.V for background noise. With that he ran off to your room and burst through the door shouting your name. When he opened the door he expected to see you lying on the bed in pajamas a bit started. Instead he found you on the floor a pencil sharpener blade in your hand and your legs a bloody mess. Mammon stopped working for a second, he couldn’t function, he didn’t even register that you were naked he was so focused on the many wounds on your legs, and the scars that accompanied them. Then he started feeling all at once and marched over to you grabbing your arms and pulling them away from you.

“Who did this to you?” He asked, and when you didn’t answer right away he would start listing some of the witches that had a debt against him or really any powerful sorcerer, he even accused Solomon. Eventually the truth would come out of your mouth. 

“Mammon, I did this to myself.” At first he wouldn’t believe you, because how could you do something like this? You were so amazing in every way he could possibly think of. He wanted to torture anyone who had ever hurt you, but he couldn’t do that to you. He had never even considered you hurt yourself. You tried to explain it to him, that it made you feel better and it wasn’t even that deep, but he couldn’t understand it. You shouldn’t need that to make you feel better. He was going to give you a million other ways to feel better until one worked the best. He held you close that night, although from all the heart to heart you both ended up staying up late.

Beelzebub:

After eating more food from the demon realm and being in a relationship with Beel you had become interested in learning how to cook food for him with demon realm ingredients. He loved eating food you had cooked and didn’t mind showing you some recipes and how to work with the ingredients, especially since every time he taught you a new dish he got to eat it. But something was starting to catch his attention. One of the knives from the kitchen was missing. At first he didn’t think much of it, one of his brothers probably took it to use in one of their schemes. But there were no schemes that needed a knife done within the next week and it was still gone. Then another knife went missing. He asked you about it since you two were the ones in the kitchen the most but you just brushed it off. However at this point Lucifer noticed and was annoyed. Beel knew an inspection was coming soon, and it didn’t really bother him since he had nothing to hide, but you were sweating bullets. Beel noticed this of course and asked you what was wrong but you brushed him off and went to your room. You two would sometimes sleep together, but Beel still liked sleeping in the same room as Belphie at times. When he began to follow you, you asked him to wait outside for a moment. He wasn’t rude like some of his brothers so he followed your request and you were back a few minutes later much calmer. You handed him some snacks that you kept in your room and the two of you cuddled on your bed watching T.V. When Lucifer came in he felt you tense. Lucifer seemed slightly tense as well. 

“I was wondering MC, how these two missing knives ended up outside on the ground outside your balcony.” Lucifer asked, and Beel watched you. Despite how tense you were, your face didn’t reveal tension. 

“I’m wondering the same thing.” You told Lucifer, whose eyes narrowed slightly. “I see. Well next time I’ll be making sure the kitchen knives stay in the kitchen. We wouldn’t want to be poisoned by someone's carelessness.” Lucifer said on his way out. Beel shifted so that he was sitting up and you sat up as well, but clung close to his body. 

“You lied.” Beel said, because he could tell. He was hurt that you would lie to him, but he could also tell that you were scared about something. 

“I’m sorry.” You said back to him, but didn’t continue. You normally didn’t have a problem opening up to him, whatever this was had to be very serious, but he couldn’t think of what it could be. He didn’t expect you to suddenly pull away from him, and he watched carefully as you sat across from him. “Not many people know this about me, I didn’t want anybody here to know, so you can’t tell anybody, not Lucifer or Belphie.” You told him, and that was hard to think about but it was you, so he could do it. You looked into his eyes for another second before pulling down your pants. There were angry red lines all across your leg, some looking very recent, still having some dried blood around them. He couldn’t help it, his mouth fell open. He wanted to ask what happened but it all fell into place as he realized that this is why you had taken the knives. 

“Why?” He asked, because there had to be a reason even though he couldn’t think of one. 

“It helps me know that what’s going on is real, that I’m real. Sometimes it’s hard to feel that way.” You explain. In a way he understands, at least, life not feeling real sometimes. Sometimes he felt like everything after the celestial war was all a dream, that Lilith was still with them and they were happy. But it had felt like that less now that you had come along. 

“I promise you that I’ll make you feel real without this. We’ll work together until you don’t need this anymore.” After that you pulled up your pants and went to the kitchen to grab some ice cream. But Beel kept a very close eye on you and the knives. 

Asmodus: 

It was hard being with you sometimes, not because he didn’t love you, but it was hard that you didn’t want to be physically intimate with him yet, to put it tamely. You would never sleep in the nude with him or take a bath with him. That wasn’t to say you didn’t shower him in attention, you complimented him every chance you got, you let him feed you and sometimes you fed him, and you loved to cuddle. But when it came to seeing you completely he was denied. He tried not to take it personally, he knew that you wouldn’t even go out in a swimsuit in front of anyone. He was glad to get you into a tank top once, but he could tell the entire time you were stressed. He tried everything to make you relax but he wasn’t even sure if you went to sleep that night. He loved you and knew you loved him, but he was the avatar of lust! He needed more. So one night he was feeling especially needy, it had been a whole two weeks since he had had sex! It just wasn’t feeling right if it wasn’t with you. That night he practically dragged you into bed for cuddles, and eventually his hand wandered. It wasn’t really that inappropriate, just up your thigh a little, and he squeezed a bit to let you know what he was doing and to see if you would stop him, and stop him you did, but not in the way he expected. He heard you suck in a breath and practically smacked his hand. At first he thought you were aroused, so he went a little higher, but your hand grabbed his and you pulled away from him. 

“What’s wrong, I thought you liked it?” He told you, but when he was able to look into your eyes he didn’t see desire. He saw pain. He didn’t think he had squeezed that hard, but humans were fragile. “Oh no sweetie, I didn’t mean to hurt you. We better put something on it so it won’t bruise.” He went on, getting off the bed and looking through his skin care products. 

“No, it won’t bruise Asmo, I’m fine.” You told him. 

“Nonsense, I can see that it hurt you. I don’t want to damage your beautiful skin.” He went on. He loved complimenting you, you were so gorgeous, just below him. But he also liked the way that your face would flush as you denied it, how he’d have to keep pushing until you accepted. 

“You’ve never even seen my skin there.” You replied, it was the first time you had pointed that out. Now was his chance to get some answers. 

“And why is that?” He asked, turning around the correct ominent in hand. You weren’t looking at him, you were looking at your leg where he had touched you. 

“It’s ugly.” You told him and he scoffed. 

“I know ugly and you’re not it.” He told you, but you just shook your head. 

“It’s ugly and it will always be ugly and I just make it worse but I can’t stop.” You went on and this was becoming a serious conversation, so he put the ominent down and sat next to you. 

“How do you make something ugly? Did you get a bad tattoo? Because we can do a cover up, I could get one to match!” He went on, hoping to cheer you up but it just seemed to make you more upset. He could see tears in your eyes. “What is it honey, you can tell me.” He pushed, because you could tell him anything. He’d still love you. 

“You’ll hate me, it’s gross, and you couldn’t get it.” You went on and you wrapped his arms around you as you began to sob. 

“Hey, hey, I could never hate you, you could have a picture of Mammon’s face on your legs and I’d still love you.” He said as he rubbed your back. You were still shaking your head. He didn’t know what you could be hiding under your clothes to scare you this much, but he was determined that it wouldn’t bother him. Eventually you calmed down some and pulled away from his touch leaving him cold. You were mumbling to yourself but he couldn’t make out most of it, just something like “get it over with.” What he didn’t expect was for you to pull off your pants. He was excited but quickly realized what had you so upset. There were raised scars and bright red cuts all over. At first he wondered if it was a sexual thing, but with the way you were hiding it from him and treating it, he doubted that. His next thought was that someone else was doing this to you. Anger boiled in his stomach but he kept his smile in place. “Cupcake, who is hurting you?” At that you started crying again, but you also moved away from him when he reached for you. “It’s okay, I won’t let them do it again, and if you’re worried about your skin I know plenty of lotions to get rid of those scars! And even if they don’t go away completely that doesn’t take away from your beauty, it adds to it, it shows you're strong, which is sexy!” He went on, trying to calm you with words instead. 

“No it doesn’t! I’m not strong, I’m the one who did this! I know it’s wrong and bad but I still do it.” You sobbed and even though his feelings were in a very confusing jumble he still came over and held you. 

“I don’t know why you do this but I’m not going to leave you over it. I’ll help you stop. I’ll treat your legs and wherever else you need every night if you want. I told you you were beautiful and this doesn’t change that. I’ll be here for whatever you need.”

Leviathan:

You two were playing a new game, well Levi was playing the game, but you were helping. It was a scary visual novel that was very dramatic to say the least. It took place in a high school that was buried underground with a bunch of high school students stuck inside. All of them are trying to find a way out but they keep separating and having personal drama coming out because one of them cast a spell to make the truth come out. The goal of the game was to get everyone out without letting anyone kill each other over the secrets coming out or the dangers in the building. Levi was a pro gamer, this wasn’t hard for him at all, but it was nice to have your help. You were more patient than he was, and had a bit more experience in the friendship department than he did. Currently the game was following two girls, one who reminded Levi of you named Yuki and another who was the certified bitch that was causing the most problems. As they went through the hallway the floor was covered in broken mirror shards and the blades of pencil sharpeners. Yuki looked really uncomfortable and kept rubbing her arm, the certified bitch eventually stopped and started snapping at Yuki to confess before the glass went through their shoes. Levi didn’t have an idea what the two objects on the floor had in common in order to guess but for now he had to choose between comforting and intimidating Yuki. 

“Of course we’d comfort Yuki, we don’t want her to kill herself.” You said and Levi was a little started that you’d go that far. 

“What makes you think she’d do that?” He asked you. “Well the game is hinting that she cuts herself.” You told him, and sure enough, once he comforted Yuki it came out that she hurt herself. He hadn’t expected that, Yuki didn’t seem depressed, she smiled and was eager to help people.

“How did you know that?” He asked, and you fidgeted with your hands and looked away. 

“I, uh, had a friend who did it.” You answered, and it occurred to Levi that he didn’t hear much about your life before him. He didn’t like to think about it much, you being happy without him, but this seemed like something you might want to talk about. Plus if he knew more about it, it might help him with the game.   


“Why did they do it?” Maybe he was wrong to keep talking about it because you looked more uncomfortable. 

“They, um, they said it made them feel better when they were hurting. That it was a way to take emotional pain away.” You explained, emphasizing the word they. 

“So how did you help them stop?” He asked, since that was probably going to be Yuki’s character arc. 

“They haven’t. It helps too much for m-- them to stop.” You replied and that stutter was weird but the game was just begging for him to keep playing. So on the story went, and Yuki did try to kill herself because the other girl was mean and insulted her and then told everyone else in the group when they got back so Yuki ran away and hid in a bathroom and slit her wrists. It was the players job to stop the bleeding, and while Levi was a bit stressed you were right there telling him the steps on how to clean and bandage the wound. You didn’t sound happy, you were quiet and muttering. When Yuki suddenly jumped up and hugged the player promising to never cut again you got up and started heading out the room. Levi panicked. 

“MC, MC what’s wrong? Did I do something wrong--” He started but you interrupted him. 

“No Levi you didn’t do anything wrong but that game, it has it all wrong! You don’t just stop because someone caught you and it’s not always one step away from suicide! Sometimes it’s just because it makes you feel better and it’s proof that you’re alive and real and that you’re in control! It’s not something you do because you’re a secretly sad anime girl who needed a deep dark secret.” You went on and Levi felt slightly taken aback. Part of him wanted to defend Yuki, he hadn’t really seen anything offensive about her, he thought it added a lot to her character. However there were tears in your eyes and you were gripping your arms tightly. Your arms that were always covered in long sleeves that you never even let get rolled down a little. He looked at your hands which were covered in little bandages that you said you got from paper cuts but could have easily come from handling broken glass. Your stutter when talking about your friend. It all came together in his head and he felt a little sick. You wouldn’t do that. You wouldn’t need that. But you spent longer times in the bathroom then most. You had a box in your bathroom that you made sure everyone who went in there knew was off limits (Mammon had tried to sneak a peek and you wouldn’t speak to him for two days, no one had tried since). 

“MC, you don’t, you know, uh…” He didn’t want to say it, but from the way you broke down sobbing it seemed he didn’t need to. He rushed over and tried to figure out what to do but you flung yourself on him so he didn’t have to think so hard. He rubbed your back in circles like the Lord of Shadows would do for Henry and tried to think of something to tell you. “Whenever you need me, come to me. I’ll be here for you. I’ll always be on your side, no matter what the rest think.” Of course it was a quote from TSL, but what could be better. It made you laugh a little, at least he thought it was a laugh.

Satan:

You and Satan were watching another drama, one about a detective that went after serial killers. It reminded you of Sherlock Holmes but more graphic and if demons were involved. This newest serial killer only killed people who self harmed, be it cutting, burning, or bruising, and each of their deaths were made to look like different suicide methods. Satan was enthralled, everyone knew humans were fragile but what always fascinated him was that even their minds were. It was so common for humans to be mentally ill, and they still didn’t have a cure for the majority. He had read many books and had been more interested in human ones as well after meeting you, but none had really touched on the topic of humans hurting themselves on purpose. It was a definite social taboo and a sign that the person needed help, but it was hard for Satan to wrap his head around. He could understand destroying things in anger, or hurting someone else, but to attack yourself? And to the extent that some of these people did? One human’s arm was entirely covered in straight cuts across, another’s leg had cuts crossing over each other multiple times, and one person had gone so far as to break their fingers on purpose, leaving them slightly off. Eventually the detective started explaining the signs that someone self harmed to the police. Not showing much skin, like always wearing long sleeves and pants even when it was hot, frequent accidents that cause injury, spending a lot of time alone, impulsive behavior, and other things. Satan didn’t think much of it at first, then he thought of all the time Levi spent in his room, but pushed that away. Levi barely left his room because he was playing games all the time, and Satan had been shown enough proof of his progress that he didn’t doubt that. He focused back on the show. Not all of those signs were correct for every case. One of the victims cut on their chest and wore shorts and short sleeves all the time, they spent time with other people and had a nice friend group. But she did get hurt by being “clumsy” a lot too. You were pretty clumsy, twice Satan had caught you before you went tumbling down the stairs, each time you had said you just tripped over your own feet. He knew you liked to cook for Beel at times and wasn’t surprised anymore when you came back with bandages on your finger from cutting them with the knife. Lucifer bought plastic glasses just for you because you kept dropping the glass ones and then trying to pick them up with your hands. At times Satan found it cute, other times he found it worrying. It made him feel like he had to be around you at all times. But you still liked to sleep in your own room and he liked to sleep in his. Once a week you would have a sleepover with all the brothers, Lucifer didn’t come to them often but Satan wasn’t complaining but the rest of the time you would kick them out to sleep. Which meant you had hours alone in your room to yourself. But that was probably a coincidence. He looked at you, you were wearing pants and short sleeves, but were hunched in on yourself, staring at the dead victims chest. Your fingers were tapping fast on your leg and he knew that meant you were anxious. Probably about the show, the murderer was killing faster now. The next victim was covered in bruises and scrapes, they apparently would throw themselves into situations where they would get hurt, along with hitting themselves. A lot of their friends described them as stupidly brave. That’s how Mammon described you. You were willing to jump in front of angry demons to protect others, you were also willing to piss off demons for a laugh. You’d gotten yourself into trouble more than once, sometimes you would help Mammon with his schemes. One time you tried scheming a demon while Mammon was off a little ways away, and that demon hadn’t taken to kindly to that and attacked you. Satan was both grateful (although he wouldn’t say that) and pissed at Mammon that day. He had saved you but he had also let you get hurt. That was a third symptom you fit. While you didn’t hide your arms Satan had never seen you fully undressed before, or even just in your underwear. He didn’t mind, he didn’t want to rush you but now he was worried about what might be found underneath. Not showing skin was a fourth symptom you fit. How many would you need to fit before he acted? If he was wrong it was fine, you weren’t the type to get mad about something like that, you knew he worried. What if he was right? What was he supposed to do for you? He didn’t want you hurting yourself, he never wanted to see you hurt. What did that mean mentally, what were your reasons for doing this, were you sick, if so with what? How could he help? Should he take you to see a doctor, a witch? He was getting ahead of himself. First he needed to know. He paused the show. He would need to rewatch this episode later. You looked at him confused, knowing it took a lot to get him to stop one of his dramas. 

“Is everything okay?” You asked, because even though he suspected you were hurting, you were still worried about others. 

“I’d appreciate it if you took your shirt and pants off kitten.” He told you. Your face went red but you stayed curled up into yourself. 

“Why?” You asked, and he could hear the insecurity. 

“I want to make sure you’re okay.” He told you the truth, because that’s what you deserved. You tensed before slumping and uncurling. You took off your shirt and pulled down your pants to show little cuts and bruises on your upper thighs and cuts on your chest. They weren’t deep like they were on the show which only relaxed him a little. He had a thousand questions that he wanted to ask you but one look at your face and he knew to hug and reassure you. “It’s okay kitten, we’ll get through this. I’ll help you.”

Belphegor:

You and Belphie were taking a nap on his bed. You had been extra tired lately which wasn’t a problem for him at all, all the more snuggles. You were wearing loose pants and a tank top which didn’t really mean much since you were both going to be sleeping, but he had woken up and was now just admiring you. But after about an hour of this he had to pee. So he carefully pried himself from you and went to the bathroom. He expected you to be awake when he got out, but you were still fast asleep. Your pant leg had ridden up though and revealed an array of scars and cuts. Immediately he felt rage and protectiveness soar through him, you were his human and someone had dared to hurt you. Why hadn’t you told him? He went over and shook you awake. 

“I’m up, I’m up, what’s the emergency?” You grumbled rubbing your eyes. 

“Who hurt you?” He asked, all tiredness gone from his tone. You sat up and looked at him confused. 

“No one did.” You replied which just made him angrier. Why were you lying to him? 

“Then what happened to your leg?” He asked and you paled and little and moved your leg so the pant leg went down. 

“It’s nothing, let’s go back to sleep.” You suggest to him but he shakes his head. 

“Tell me who hurt you.” He said again. You took a deep breath and pulled into yourself before looking him in the eyes. 

“I did.” He blinked. He hadn’t been expecting that. 

“Why?” He asked and you sighed. “It’s something I’ve done for years, it just relaxes me. It’s not that bad and barely hurts.” You told him, but he saw those wounds. Maybe that would be nothing for a demon but humans were fragile. Those could get infected, make you sick. They weren’t horrible now but they could be. 

“Give me what you use, I’ll figure out a different way to help you relax.” He told you, and while you look disappointed you nodded. That could come later. Now you definitely needed more snuggles, and after being ready for a fight that never happened he was tired again.


	2. The Mammon and Asmodus Comforting You During an Anxiety Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mammon and Asmodus Comforting You During an Anxiety Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am still very open for requests so please ask away! I really appreciate all the comments and love this first chapter got, thank you so much for all of that. I am sorry it's taking me so long to write. College has been kicking my ass, which is where I got the inspiration for this one. I've had three anxiety attacks this week alone which is more than what it has been the last six months and I wanted my favorite boys to comfort me. This is based of my anxiety attacks and reactions are like, which are very contradicting at times (it makes it hard for other people to actually help me ^.^;). I hope you enjoy reading, please pay attention to the tags as I am updating them with every new addition, let me know if you want to see any other boys, and have a wonderful day!

Mammon: 

You told him about your attacks after he found you sitting in the hallway outside of class. At first he started talking about how weak humans were and how pathetic your bodies were, but after he realized that it was making you upset he started backtracking and asking what one should do for you during one. You told him to only touch you if you start hurting yourself and asked for him to talk quietly about random things. He took that knowledge in but he didn’t really think about it, until he left class to use the bathroom one day and saw you in the hallway again, rocking back and forth hyperventilating. He panicked and his first instinct was to hold on to you and find out what was wrong, but as soon as he touched you, you made a noise that reminded him of a wounded animal and jerked away from him. Your breathing picked up speed and Mammon froze realizing what was going on. So he sat across from you and started talking about one of his latest schemes and how amazing it went until Lucifer came along and ruined everything. When you started pulling at your hair he gently grabbed your hands and winced on the inside at how much worse it seemed to make things, until you started squeezing his hands in a death grip and rocking them with you. So he went back to talking about how Lucifer ruins everything and started asking you questions which you started to respond to by shaking your head yes or no. Eventually after some time your breathing slowed as well as your rocking until you were finally sitting still taking deep breaths, but you hadn’t let go of Mammon’s hands. 

“Do you feel better?” He asks, because while it looks like you do he has no idea how this really goes. You nod. “Do you want me to go?” He asks next, because you don’t really need him now and you two weren’t in the same class anyway so if you wanted to go back it’s not like he could come with you, but you shake your head very firmly.

“I want to go home.” You tell him, your voice is weak and the movement of your mouth makes the tear tracks shine on your face. 

“Okay, school is lame anyway. If Lucifer says anything about it then the Great Mammon here will tell his stick filled ass to piss off!” Mammon announces, and you give a quiet laugh that makes him feel warm inside. You lean on him as you walk home you cuddle in your room and watch television until you fall asleep.

Asmodeus: 

You were very anti-touch, at first Asmo thought it was just because you were shy, then he thought it was because you didn’t like him, so he talked to you about it. You told him that you just had touch aversion and that it almost felt like a burn. You also told him that it was much easier to be touched when it was on your terms and you initiated it, but it was worse when it was a surprise. He understood and stopped the surprise hugs and the cheek caressing, and he found he was rewarded with you slowly starting to touch him more. However there was one day when no matter how much he asked you weren’t able to make yourself touch him, he would be more upset if he was unobservant. But he could see how tense you were all day, your legs bouncing and your fingers tapping. You were cringing at sounds that were barely considered loud. It all came to a head when Satan, Belphie, and Lucifer got into an argument. Asmo thought it was entertaining until they started entering their demon forms, he looked to you to protect you only to see you curled in on yourself in the chair rocking back and forth, bouncing your legs, gripping your hair as you covered your ears, and sobbing so hard that you were barely breathing. Asmo rushed over to help you and he tried to get you to calm down but he realized you couldn’t hear him over the arguing and your hands. So he tried to pick you up to get you away from the noise but you started to struggle and screech. The other brothers noticed and started to calm down, their worry over you overcoming the anger of the argument, but one look at Asmo made them back off. As gentle as he could he got your hands out of your hair and off your ears. 

“Sweetie, it’s me, Asmo, it’s okay, it’ll all be okay.” He whispered to you and suddenly you latched yourself onto him. You were still rocking a bit, shaking terribly, sobbing, and squeezing him to death, but he felt this was an improvement. He put a hand on your back and rubbed circles into it while the other went through your hair and he kept whispering reassurances. Lucifer got the other brothers to back off and leave the room so when you started to calm down it was just the two of you. 

“I ruined your shirt.” You whimpered and he shushed you.

“I have the most amazing detergent in the demon realm, a little tears are nothing.” He told you, and when you started to pull away he let you, but you kept your hand holding his arm. You sat back in the chair facing him and your body went limp melting into the chair as if it couldn’t support itself. “What happened?” He asked after letting you rest a moment longer. You were sleeping in his bed tonight, and having a nice bath with him, he would make sure of it. 

“I don’t know, I woke up really anxious today and all the yelling must have set me off. I haven’t had an attack in awhile.” You told him, and at his confused look you explained that you had anxiety attacks, and what they were like. He asked permission for a hug and you initiated it.

“I’ll be there anytime you need me, okay? If you feel one of these coming on just let me know and I’ll take care of you.” He told you and you let him carry you back to his room. He did get that bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a request if you have something you want to see me try. Have a great day and stay safe!


	3. Mammon Finds Out MC Lives In an Abusive House Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mammon finds out MC lives in an abusive house hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I haven't died??? So full honesty, this has been sitting in my drafts for like six months but I hated it and didn't want to show it. I also have one for Lucifer but I didn't finish it and I also hated it so I'll keep that one to myself for now. I kinda fell out of Obey Me but then in than back out. Long story short I do not have the damn patience to grind for days and days to level up my card so I can get the "new" (they're fucking months old now but they're new to me 'cause I still can't see them :( ) and I'm not spending real money on this game when I'm very worried about my job. (I work at my schools library and my school just switched fully online for covid because of a spike in cases at my county and they say my hours aren't going to change but last time this happened I lost this job for a few months :_:) But I still love the boys and I still read imagines other people write and memes. I really like this fandom. I never got any requests for this story so this was written for my own wishes. Ya'll can still request stuff if you really want to and I'll do my best! But if no one requests anything than this is probably mostly going to be Mammon and Asmo because I would die for them. And it'll be a lot of hurt/comfort because I'm sad and I want demons to comfort me. I hope you enjoy!

Mammon:

Mammon had a habit of being around you, all the time. Which you didn’t really mind. He made you feel safe, you knew he would always protect you. But you also knew that Mammon got into trouble a lot. Often times he’d drag you into it now. It was nerve racking at points but fun other times. Today was one of the not fun days. You and Mammon went out to dinner at Hell’s kitchen as Mammon had come into some money by scamming a few demons, nothing new. He left to use the bathroom leaving you alone at the table. You were eating alone when someone tapped on your shoulder. You turned and saw a demon that looked nice enough, he was smiling at you. He started a simple conversation, asking how your food was and such, then he asked if it was the great Mammon that you were sitting with. It was nice to hear someone besides you praise Mammon so you told the demon the answer happily, and then he grabbed you by the hair and threw you to the floor. This wasn’t the first time you had experienced that action so your body did what it had learned to do, curl up and stay silent. You didn’t hear the action going on around you as demons watched and recorded Mammon beating your attacker to a pulp and throwing him out of the restaurant. You only registered when someone's hands grabbed at you and you curled tighter, waiting for more pain.

“MC, are you okay? Let me see.” You knew that there were words and that you should understand them, but it was like there was a wall in your brain not letting them go through. They were probably words of anger, you could easily hear your parents voice yelling at you now. Tears streamed down your face as the memory played in your head, when suddenly you were jerked up off the floor. A quick screech left your mouth and you closed your eyes tight waiting to be thrown into something else, but you weren’t. Someone’s hands were on your shoulders squeezing tight, a bit too tight, keeping you upright. You kept waiting for another blow but it wasn’t coming. The stress of waiting was too much and you opened your eyes to see not your home, but Mammon, who looked absolutely heartbroken. You were confused and had to stare a moment to put events back in place. You looked over where the demon had been before and saw him gone, nowhere in sight. He couldn’t hurt you any more, but he wasn’t who you were afraid of just then. That problem was just waiting for you at the end of the year. You started to cry in earnest, and tried to push forward to hug Mammon but his arms were locked so you didn’t move, just raised your arms. Luckily for you he understood and pulled you into a hug and ran his fingers through your hair while reassuring you that the great Mammon would always save you. He took you home, the meal was given to you both for free, and you laid in your room cuddling on your bed. He didn’t bring up the incident, but you couldn’t get it out of your mind. Once this year was over you’d have to go back to that. Without your knowledge you started crying again, and Mammon pulled you both up and held your hands.

“I don’t want to go back.” You told Mammon, trying to get yourself under control.

“We’ll never go back to that place MC, I know plenty of other great joints in town--”

“No Mammon, I don’t want, I don’t want to go back home. My parents, they… Let’s just say that earlier is a normal occurrence at home.” You told him, letting the secret out. It was a weight off your chest but you still couldn’t help but be fearful of the result. Mammon’s hands tightened squeezing yours.

“Your parents hurt you? I’ll kill ‘em. You’ll never have to see them ever again MC.” You didn’t really want him to kill your parents, but the fact that all he wanted to do was protect you after hearing that made your heart swell and you threw your arms around him and sobbed harder telling him how much you loved him. Mammon eventually told Lucifer, who informed Diavolo, and they agreed you were safer in the demon realm. You never heard from your parents again, and never did find out what happened to them, but that was probably for the best. **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! If you ever want to chat about Obey Me or yell at me about stuff I have a Obey Me tumblr   
> https://asexual-asmo-stan.tumblr.com/
> 
> I have drawn Asmo one time and one time only and it was for that blog so if you want to see that that's where you go xD I'll also take requests over there if you don't want to comment them here! Stay safe and have a lovely day!


	4. MC Coming Out As Agender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC Coming Out As Agender to Mammon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh right after I posted that last idea I wrote this one because some stuff came up in one of my college classes that made me have to think about when I first came out and yeah here we are. This is completely based off of my experience of coming out and experiencing my gender. I tried to make it so the MC could have any assigned gender at birth but I don't know how well I succeeded. In other news I got my first request and I've been working on that! I hope to have it done by next week!! I'm really thankful and I hope when it comes out it'll be enjoyed :3 thank you for reading!

Mammon:

You and Mammon had got along for a while now, well in truth you got along with all the brothers now but you and Mammon were especially close. You helped him with his schemes and defended him against his brothers and in return he stuck by your side and protected you. He’d give you gifts at random times saying that he had some spare cash which you knew wasn’t true because Mammon never had money to spare but you accepted them anyway and thanked him. There was really only one problem. You hadn’t come out to him yet. You hadn’t come out to any of the brothers, but it was especially starting to become hard to hear from Mammon. When you had first entered the demon realm and they called you by your dead name you were in too much of a shock to even really think of correcting them. And as time went on you worried about being a burden or a hassle. Some things in the Devildom were pretty similar to the human realm, but it was hard to tell with gender. You hadn’t met any non-binary demons yet to give a hint that demons had that kind of spectrum. Bathrooms were separated into male and female at the school which gave the hint that even if there was said spectrum demons didn’t accommodate for it yet. It was uncomfortable, but not unusual. 

Coming out in the human realm had been a mixed bag. It took awhile for your parents to adjust to the new name and pronouns, the pronouns were the hardest part. Some of your family members tried, almost all of them called you by your name but only a few could figure out the pronouns. A few had come straight out of the gate and told you that they wouldn’t use your pronouns but they still respected your identity. You weren’t sure whether you wanted to roll your eyes or cry at that, but it became normal. You came out to the people you were around a lot, your friends had all adjusted well and they were the best at your name and pronouns. Your coworkers got the name but not the pronouns. Random people you bumped into would always misgender you. It didn’t sting as much as it used to, but it did start to sting worse when you got close to people. In the human realm it had been a dangerous game of chance to come out, would the person become violent? Would you get fired? When you had started living with demons the fear of violence had been a concern. But you knew them all now, and you were sure they wouldn’t harm you for being yourself. Instead it was the little worries that you had when you had first come out. The brothers had known you for so long as one name, it would be a hassle for them to call you another. Switching pronouns was hard for people, you would just be bothering them by making them change. You knew that they cared about you regardless if they called you what you wanted, so why inconvenience them? But you knew why. Because every time you heard that name the spike of fear and dread pricked your heart. And every time they used the wrong pronoun it felt like you needed to take your skin off because it was wrong. You were starting to have trouble looking at your body again, you skipped showers and stayed away from mirrors and changed your clothes as fast as you could. But that wouldn’t fix the wrong feeling swarming in your stomach. 

You had been debating for weeks whether to come out. You had been anxious, constantly fidgeting be it tapping your fingers or bouncing your legs. Mammon had noticed and commented on it in his own way, telling you to knock it off and to stop being distracting. You could hear the concern in his voice despite the words. He kept reminding you that you could talk to him about anything. He even went out and bought you a new bracelet made of silver. Engraved on it said you were the best, but with the wrong pronoun. Perhaps it was because you had been stressing about it for weeks going back and forth and thinking of all the things that could go wrong, or maybe it was the constant feeling of wrongness that had been pervading your mind making it so you were stressed and feeling crummy constantly, but at the sight of the bracelet you started to cry. Mammon panicked for a moment.

“Ah, those are happy tears right? From such an awesome gift from the great Mammon?” He asked with his hands up like he was ready to catch you. You nodded trying to lie but anyone could tell that these were anything but happy cries. You tried to get away from the situation, this is not how you wanted this to go. It was a nice gift, a very pretty bracelet and you were sure it was expensive and the message on it was a great compliment! But it felt wrong, every part of you just felt wrong because that wasn’t you. Despite your attempts to get back to your room Mammon blocked your way trying to get to the root of the problem. “Is it the silver? I could get you the gold, I knew the gold would look much nicer but I wasn’t thinking. I’m really sorry DN I’ll get you something better I promise--”

“I’m sorry Mammon, you don’t have to get me anything else, I’m really sorry.” You told him trying to get him to calm down.

“What is it DN? You know I’ll do anything for ya?” He told you and it just burst out.

“My name isn’t DN, it’s MC!” He stared at you for a second confused and you just went on. “DN is my dead name, I’m not a boy/girl I’m agender and I use they/them pronouns. I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I didn’t know how this stuff worked in the Devildom and I was afraid to bother you guys about it but I’m not a boy/girl and it feels so wrong to keep acting like I am when I’m not and--”

“Woah woah, hold on. So your name is actually MC?” He asked, interrupting and you nodded, wiping the tears from your face. “And when referring to you, you want us to say they?” He clarified further and you nodded again. “Okay cool! So the engraving is the problem with the bracelet? I’ll get it fixed for you by tomorrow!” He stated and despite the fact that you were struggling to comprehend how well he was taking this you shook your head.

“You don’t need to fix the bracelet it’s really wonderful the way it is--”

“Nonsense! Only the best for my human! Now let’s go bother Levi in his room. I heard he got some new game.” Mammon said dragging you off. You wondered why you had been so worried in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought below if you wanna. Stay safe and have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. Let me know how I could do better and what you would like to see! Have a great day and stay safe.


End file.
